Tynic The Hedgehog
Age Birth Tynic was born in central City.Tynic and his brother was born on the same day the 23rd of june.Tynic was a special child.Tynic has yet to control his crazyness.Tynic was a normal kid until he got hit by his brother.This is why tynic the way he is. Age 5-10 Tynic always wanted to be a skilled fighter.Each time a tournament happens he is ready for a challenge .He won 15 tournament at age 5.Tynic still yet to be prepared for the challenges in his future. Tynic got his first emerald in his last tournament . But the power of the emerald over wielm him.That affected his future. Age 11 - 16 Tynic been working with his friend tails ever since his very last tournament.He lost the final battle.His life changed forever.Tynic and tails work on machine since that tournament.He Wish he had a better way to do things.So he thought of a brain transplanter.When he used that machine I didn't just make him smart it made him go mad with power.At 16 he Saw a vision of doing something stupid in the future.So he started to rap. when he rapped he was a hit.He gave up rapping. from 17 to now Tynic The Hedgehog Is A 20 Year Old hedgehog with 16 siblings.His Color is blue with green stripes.His Gloves were created by his sister Amber the Hedgehog.Tynic has not succeed in anything(Friends,Roleplays,Fanfictions,etc.). Ever since That Day happened,he reliazed he had no goals in life.Everything he done was pointless.So Tynic tavel in the far east to train with the masters.His training been going on for a year.But has yet to achive his goal(the best person he can be).His Brother tried to help him but Tynic was to busy training.Only thing he mastered is the double strike.But his other abilities but he can't say. Tynic hasn't ask smash to train with him,but it seems to be hard since that day happened.Tynic Trains for challenges ahead of him. Training Training (6 Months with master Blade) Tynic been training with the master of Blades,Master Blade(Blade the Fox) for the first 6 months.Tynic has been change by his training with master blade.He Just got his blade and jacket on The last day of training with blade.He learned So much with the first master.But He Has to move on the the Next Master(Master of Wind,Master Plane The Echidna. Training With master Plane (6 Month with Master Plane) Tynic spent another 6 months with the master of wind,With The Master of wind power.I can go anywhere swiftly.So He had to race Him.The first time Bad, The second time Good,The third time Perfect.Tynic had to move on with Master Of Darkness Master Vortex(Vortex The Hedgehog).When he got rewared he got Lightning Shoes. Training With Master Vortex(6 Months) Master Vortex is A dark hedgehog who trains the most hardest of characters.Tynic Came to master vortex to Train.Tynic was Vortex Best student.Tynic's Training was to intense. Tynic Tried this new move Dark Vortex.It hasn't Been tested.When Tynic Came from that he was rewarded with mystic Gloves.His 4th master is Master Of Magic(Master Keys ,Key The Hedgehog). Training With The master of magic(1 Month) Tynic has been with master Keys for a month.He knows every magic Moves.He was call Master Caster Shine.Tynic Got 4 gems that represent each Master he Been To.He Got rewared with Power of Flying and Lightning. Final Test ( Master Of elements) Master Element Is Element The Hedgehog the grand master of elements.He Battle Tynic,but yet tynic won his pride back and his honor.(Recently happen 2 days ago) He was awarded with a the elemental moves ( Fire,Water,Grass,Lightning etc.) Tynic Often Train with other people,Yet He suceeded .Tynic encounter Foes Bigger than him,He used his best Moves. All My Masters Personality Heroism Tynic Act Like A Hero In Many Ways.He Defended His people with his moves. Brave Tynic Is Brave by take any challenge that comes his path. Honest Tynic Is Always honest,He can never tell A lie. Respectful A respectful young man and won a award For It (No on this wiki) Hard working He Work most of day on any day of the week. Nice never done anything mean Trustworthy He can Be Trusted With Anything Category:Heroes Category:The Best Category:Fighter